


Hold Me While the Waves Sing Us to Sleep

by thethirdphiladelphiavireo



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, I just love this ship, REJANIS REJANIS REJANIS, im so sorry, no plot really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdphiladelphiavireo/pseuds/thethirdphiladelphiavireo
Summary: "Regina says something, but Janis can’t make it out. She feels like her ears are plugged with wax. But she doesn’t mind, because Regina’s eyes are bright with laughter, and her smile is wide and a little lopsided. Her hand has come back to rest on Janis’ leg, delicately gripping the ripped denim."





	Hold Me While the Waves Sing Us to Sleep

_ In the low light, Regina’s eyes look like liquid silver. Janis can’t stop staring at them- they’re swirling and shining, dripping with warmth. Janis says something without even realizing she’s speaking and Regina tosses back her head laughing, a strand of hair falling on her face. _

_ Janis shoves her hands into her jacket pockets, fingers itching to brush those loose waves aside. She hopes that her friend thinks the flush blooming on her cheeks is because of the fire crackling in front of them, and not because of the way its glow dances on Regina’s face. _

_ They’re pressed together, shoulder to shoulder. Janis is hyper aware of the warmth of Regina’s side against her own, a barrier against the nippy air around them. As if Regina is her protector. Her heart squeezes at the thought, and it reminds her of their friendship before it was destroyed. Years of running through the sandy playground, wind roaring in her ears, and feeling- no, knowing that she was untouchable, because she had Regina George by her side. Regina George, stubborn and proud, who held the world in her hands. Regina George, who would move heaven and earth for her best friend. _

_ The loss of Regina had forced Janis to become strong on her own. But now, with their friendship carefully rebuilt, Janis can’t help but lean into the girl’s shoulder. _

_ Even though the way her breath hitched when Regina’s hand grazed her thigh scared her more than anything she’d ever experienced in her life, Janis can't bring herself to move. _

_ It would be so easy. She could stand up, and say she was stretching. Say she needed to use the restroom. Ask if Regina wanted something to drink. But instead, Janis pushes the mounting tightness in her chest down, and tries to mindlessly enjoy the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. As if she were a normal teenage girl, with a normal teenage crush, that meant absolutely nothing at all. _

_ Regina says something, but Janis can’t make it out. She feels like her ears are plugged with wax. But she doesn’t mind, because Regina’s eyes are bright with laughter, and her smile is wide and a little lopsided. Her hand has come back to rest on Janis’ leg, delicately gripping the ripped denim. _

_ Janis grins back, shaky and breathless, her face even warmer than it was before. She mumbles something softly that makes Regina giggle and it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. In a burst of confidence, Janis moves her hand to cover Regina’s. As soon as she’s done it she regrets it, a pit sinking in her stomach as she goes to move it away, but Regina stops her, raising her own hand and lacing her fingers with Janis’s. _

_ In that moment, time stops. _

_ Janis can’t breathe, she can’t move, can’t speak. It’s like she’s swimming through a sea of molasses, with a mouth stuffed with cotton. _

_ She raises her unsteady gaze to meet her friend’s. Regina looks as powerful as ever, poised and in control. She stares back at Janis unflinchingly, but tenderly, an unspoken question her eyes. The air rushes back into Janis’s lungs and the world starts turning again. _

_ "I… I love you” _

_ Regina nods like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, but she’s still waiting. Janis is frozen, reeling from a burst of emotions of all kinds in her chest. Regina rolls her eyes playfully and raises her free hand to lightly cup Janis’s face. The air around them is thick with tension as the two girls lock gazes. Finally, Regina leans in, and Janis’s eyes flutter closed. She can feel Regina moving closer, soft breaths fanning on her cheeks, a thumb stroking her cheekbone. She waits, quivering with anticipation, for a soft pressure on her lips… _

But it never comes.

Janis opens her eyes and groans at the blinding light streaming through her living room windows. Her back groans as she moves to grab the blanket that had slipped down in the night, sore from sleeping on her beat up couch. Across the room, Netflix’s “Are You Still Watching” screen glares on the TV.

As Janis yawns and slowly wakes up fully, she registers that she still feels the same warm weight against her as she had in her dream. She turns her head and sees Regina slumped over next to her.

Right. Movie Night.

The blonde girl is wearing a sleep mask and ear plugs, her mouth open and drooling on Janis’s shoulder. Janis’s nose scrunches up in disgust and she gently pushes Regina away, her friend’s head lolling to other side.

Janis quietly stands up, stretching and popping a few joints. She pads down the hall to her kitchen, bypassing her usual frozen waffles to look for ingredients to make some real food. After all, she has company.

As she stands over the stove making pancakes, Janis is on autopilot. Her mind is on fire recalling the events of last night’s dream, playing and replaying the scenes leading up to the almost-kiss. She’s so distracted that by the time Regina saunters into the kitchen, tired and rumpled, to grab herself a plate, Janis has burnt enough pancakes to feed the both of them. Thankfully enough of the pancakes are decent and are stacked into two presentable breakfasts.

The two girls eat there on the kitchen counters, tired but happy, comfortably chatting about anything. Janis is staring at Regina’s eyes again as she tells some story about some teacher, nodding along while mesmerized by how the morning light make Regina’s blue eyes shimmer like a lake on a calm day, smooth and silky, without a ripple in sight.

Regina clears her throat and Janis starts, realizing she’s been caught. She asks Regina to repeat herself, and Regina acts exasperated, but Janis can’t tell if she’s imagining the whisper of a blush she’s seeing on her friend’s cheeks.

This time, Janis is distracted by her own thoughts. She’s thinking about her dream again, nervously tugging at the bottom of her jacket and, well- she chances another look at Regina. Maybe what happened in that dream isn’t far off. But today’s not the day for confessions, she decides. She’s not ready for that yet. Still, maybe she’s less scared now when Regina squeezes her shoulder as Janis clears away their dishes than she would have been before.

Janis dries her hands with a dish towel and grins at Regina. “So, how’d you sleep last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally why has the Mean Girls musical been the thing to make me write again. Like if you told me that two months ago i would have laughed but no one's laughing now. Anyways i don't know why i love this ship so much but i do and the world needs more wlw rep anyways so i figured i'd write this.


End file.
